Technical Field
The disclosed embodiment relates to a power conversion device and a power conversion method.
Description of Background Art
There is known a soft switching circuit using a MOSFET with a super-junction structure, in which a switching element includes an n-drift layer formed by sequentially laminating a thin p-layer and a thin n-layer in a soft switching circuit for a resonance operation with inductance by connecting a capacitor in parallel with the switching element.